


Stab to the Heart

by zeraiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraiya/pseuds/zeraiya
Summary: Baekhyun gets injured after a bar fight, and Chanyeol takes the time to re-evaluate his feelings for his boyfriend while trying to make sure he doesn't kill himself. A love confession will probably follow. Baekhyun just makes him feel a lot of things.





	Stab to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- happy baekyeol day! I initially just wrote this for shits and giggles, but saw that today was the day, so I just finished it up so at least I could say I had a reason... for this trash  
> \- thank you rina for the once-over edit!  
> \- you can follow me @zeraiya if you want!

 

The hospital smells strongly of disinfectant and air freshener, reminding Chanyeol of the day he visited his father as a young boy. It’s strange how somehow, times changed but hospitals remained the same.

Chanyeol almost slips across the linoleum in his rush when he makes it to the nurses’ reception desk.

“By-Byun Baekhyun,” he trips over his words. “I’m here to see him.” The nurse looks up from her paperwork, tired and unimpressed at being interrupted. She gives Chanyeol a once over, and her gaze softens, clearly taking pity on him.

“Let me see.” The nurse consults the computer system with a few taps of her fingers. “Traumatic laceration to the left thigh?”

“Wha-” Chanyeol wheezes, already feeling winded.

The nurse sighs, taking off her glasses. “Stabbed in the leg, dear. Was he stabbed in the leg?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol squeaks. “Yes. Sorry. Can I see him?”

“He’s right through there. Room 304. Visiting hours close in two hours.”

“Thank you!” Chanyeol bows hastily in thanks and shuffles off.

He counts the hospital room doors one by one with his heart thumping against his ribs until he finds the right one. He manages to compose himself enough that he doesn’t end up bursting through the door. It’s a good thing he didn’t, because a nurse has a needle in his hand and is attentively leaning over his boyfriend’s leg.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun beams, albeit a little bashful. “You made it.” Chanyeol continues to stare at him, eyes settling on the nurses’ hands - who hadn’t stopped working. His gut flips when he realizes his boyfriend’s skin was being threaded back together in five ugly stitches. There was so much less blood than he was expecting. His flesh is a sickening wet pink on the inside. “I wasn’t sure, because you stopped replying and I thought you were tied up in prac-”

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol looks away from his thigh when he notices a bloody rag next to it. He might just throw up.

“Of course!” Baekhyun chirps. “I mean it hurt like shit, but I’m on some morphine now, so everything’s good!” He flashes a dopey thumbs up. Chanyeol doesn’t react much and looks at the floor, letting all the information sink in and the emotions - the relief - wash over him. Baekhyun squirms uncomfortably when the nurse dabs at his sutures.

“Why? Were you worried about me?” He teases, already trying to poke Chanyeol in the arm with his bandaged fingers. “I told you I was-” Baekhyun’s face drops, eyes widening in panic.

Chanyeol’s in tears, his big eyes overflowing and nose sniffing quietly.

“Oh no, come here.” Baekhyun immediately looks distressed. “I’m sorry.” He shifts to try and loop Chanyeol in a hug, but the nurse holds his leg down and tells him not to move. Luckily Chanyeol leans down and holds onto Baekhyun in a tight hug, trying to hide his wet sniffles into the crook of his neck.

“I told you I was okay, yeah?” Baekhyun soothes. He runs his fingers through his hair in his favourite way. He’s smaller, especially with Chanyeol awkwardly leaning over him, but he tries his best to make Chanyeol feel safe. “Just a few stitches.”

Chanyeol nods against his cheek, sniffing a few more times and quietens. Baekhyun’s heart aches yet feels so fond. “Just a little stab.”

That seems to set him off. 

“ _A little stab?”_ Chanyeol pulls away, eyes hard and furious. His relief quickly morphs into fury. “Getting stabbed isn’t on a scale! Getting stabbed is _getting stabbed!_ ”

“It could have been worse!” Baekhyun insists. “The bottle broke almost completely, so it was just a shard - you know, it doesn’t break like it does in movies? Imagine if it was the whole bottle.”

“I would rather not.”

“I’m glad I didn’t dare him to stab me with that.”

“You _dared him to stab you?_ ” Chanyeol voice rises until it cracks in hysterics. The nurse is doing a remarkable job of not reacting to the domestic spat next to him, unpeeling bandages from their packaging.

“It wasn’t like that!” Baekhyun insists in a panic. “I didn’t tell him to just stab me! He broke the bottle to try and be tough and shit, and I may have said something dumb!”

“What did you say?” Chanyeol asks, voice dangerously low.

Baekhyun coughs awkwardly, but tries to stand his ground, despite nervously picking at the corner of his blanket. “I said: ‘what are you gonna do? Stab me?’ and he did... stab me.”

“ _Baekhyun!_ You can’t dare people to stab you!” Chanyeol shouts at him, ears glowing red with his anger.

“Well, I know that _now!_ ”

“ _You should have known that before!_ ” Chanyeol pushes his palms into his eyes and groans in pure frustration. “Fuck, I can’t believe I have to tell my twenty-seven year old boyfriend not to dare people to stab him.”

Baekhyun pouts, sulkingly looking at Chanyeol’s sleeve as he tugs at it.

“I love you~” He tries the best _aegyo_ he can to defuse the situation while being stitched up by a stranger and somewhat high on morphine.

“Don’t throw that around when you’re trying to get out of trouble,” Chanyeol snaps, feeling sour and irritated now. Baekhyun blinks back in surprise.

The nurse breaks the silence by laughing, sitting up from his seat next to Baekhyun’s freshly sutured and bandaged thigh.

“You have a good one there. Don’t keep upsetting him.” The nurse gives Baekhyun a look that makes Baekhyun end up retreating and sulking into his pillows.

The nurse removes his lightly bloodied gloves and addresses Chanyeol with a wry smile as Baekhyun sullenly stares at the wall.

“The glass didn’t cut too deep - luckily for him - so I’ll save you the speech. It missed all the important parts. He has some muscle damage, but it should heal over time. I’ve cleaned everything out, and given him seven stitches and a tetanus shot. We’re going to keep him here overnight in case of any latent infection. He can leave tomorrow morning if the overnight staff clear him.”

“Thank you so much,” Chanyeol bows his head. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t undo your hard work.”

“I’m still here you know,” Baekhyun huffs grumpily, staring out the window now.

“Yes, but I’ve given you the talk already, and it seems like your boyfriend cares more about your well-being than you do,” the nurse smiles, eyes forming pretty crescents - not unlike Baekhyun’s. He turns back to Chanyeol. “You can visit tomorrow morning at eight.”

Chanyeol thanks him again, and takes the nurse’s previous seat - but not before Baekhyun swallows his pride and thanks the nurse with a small, genuine ‘thanks Nurse Kim...” on his way out the door.

Baekhyun ends up inspecting the taped gauze on his thigh when they’re left alone. The silence of their small standoff cloying around them. Eventually Baekhyun breaks it half a minute later.

“I’m sorry...” It’s unusual for Baekhyun to sound small. He is usually full of bubbly energy and charming confidence. He can’t seem to get comfortable in his bed, fidgeting with his fingers.

Chanyeol sighs, and knocks their foreheads together. His anger deflates so easily. Why was he so endearing? It’s so unfair.

“What happened?”

Baekhyun plays with the uneven cuff of Chanyeol’s jacket in an attempt to bring his arm closer into his lap.

“This drunk guy was harassing Sehun and his new boytoy - or whatever. It got ugly so I stepped in. There was some shouting... I shoved him back. I didn’t think it would actually go that way.” Baekhyun pulls at Chanyeol’s wrist until he has it comfortably held against his stomach to keep him close. “You know me. The police came as Sehun was getting me into his car. I think the bartender called them.”

“Good,” Chanyeol sighs. His heart feels so soothed when Baekhyun's heartbeat tickles his arm through his ribcage and the thin medical garb. He bumps his chin against Baekhyun’s eyebrow. “I can’t stay mad at you. Cheater.” He twists his wrist to hold onto Baekhyun's forearm in return, and kisses his forehead to seal the peace.

Chanyeol can practically feel the contentment wash over Baekhyun, who finally completely settles back against his pillows. He brings Chanyeol’s arm with him, like a comfort toy. He should know by now that he doesn’t need to try so hard to get Chanyeol feeling soft for him. Or maybe in his drugged up state he was feeling fonder than normal.

“But please, this is the last time, yeah?” He awkwardly tries to clamber onto the side of the bed, and ends up half hanging off and half sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair. It didn’t matter much, because Baekhyun feels warm and solid, and only vaguely smells of antiseptic.

“You’re telling me. Getting stabbed fucking hurts.”

 

 

 It seems that it really does hurt to get stabbed, as one would assume, judging from the video of the bar fight that night. It turns out that Sehun’s date was smart, and ended up filming the altercation when things started getting out of hand. It helped the police make a case for assault with a deadly weapon.

It was hard to watch the first time. Chanyeol felt queasy seeing the blood soaking through Baekhyun’s jeans and his moans of pain. But after dealing with that fact, and the fact that Baekhyun said at the time it didn’t hurt too badly - adrenaline was a hell of a drug - the video became pretty hysterical.

“Look, look- this is my favourite part.” Chanyeol points at his phone screen and leans into Baekhyun’s space on the couch. Baekhyun looks at it with a bored expression, just in time to see himself and his assaulter, who had just smashed a beer bottle against the counter top into a pathetic shard with a bottle neck attached, wobble into frame.

 _What are you gonna do? Stab me?_ \- **Fuck! Did you just stab me?!**

“Yes, yes. Hilarious.” Baekhyun crosses his arms, flushing as Chanyeol breaks down into hysterics. “I thought you were supposed to be supportive.”

Chanyeol wipes the mirth from his eyes, and makes sure to end the video clip before it gets to the close up shots of the bleeding leg. Those still upset him.

He ends up resting his chin on the edge of Baekhyun’s wide shoulder. “I am supportive. I came and fetched you from hospital didn’t I? Am I not waiting on you, hand and foot?” He makes eyes at the pillow rest Baekhyun’s leg is currently using on the coffee table next to assorted medications and cheese strings.

“I don’t see you on your hands and knees, do you?” He fakes a pout. “You have only banished me to your couch.” Even if the pout is a fake, boy does it make Chanyeol’s heart constrict.

“Hmm. You would love me on my knees, wouldn’t you?” He gives his boyfriend a coy smile. His stomach flutters as he watches Baekhyun’s eyes darken immediately, sparking in interest and smiling at the corners. Baekhyun leans closer, nudging his jaw to the side until he could press a kiss into his cupid’s bow.

He’s content with the affection, but then Baekhyun in pulling him in, slotting their lips closer, breathing him in, and Chanyeol knows he has to pull away before this ends up in a stain all over his couch. And considering Baekhyun’s state, it would probably be blood. He doesn’t have a lot of willpower when it comes to Baekhyun and sex.

“Hmm, not so fast.” Chanyeol lightly shoves him and Baekhyun makes a squawk, glaring at him in indignation. “I’m not blowing you in this condition.”

“I’m on painkillers!” Baekhyun insists. “I literally can’t feel anything!”

“That’s even worse.” Chanyeol laughs. “The next thing we know you pop your stitches and bleed out all over my sofa. Then I need to get new furniture _and_ a new boyfriend.”

Baekhyun leans his head against the backrest, and subtly shifts a cushion across his lap, sighing heavily in defeat. A sense of pride settles in Chanyeol’s stomach that he managed to rile him up so quickly. But he also feels sort of guilty.

“How does your leg feel?” Chanyeol leans over to inspect the gauze on Baekhyun’s thigh. He hadn’t bothered to wear any pants since he got home, not that Chanyeol’s complaining. Damaged goods or not, Baekhyun’s legs are killer.

“Fine,” he huffs. “I was serious when I said I couldn’t feel anything.” Baekhyun looks down at his leg too. “You could probably slap me right there and I wouldn’t feel it.” He reaches to poke it, but Chanyeol calmly stops him.

“How high are you right now?”

Baekhyun shrugs, oversized hoodie drooping around his neck, and then breaks into a indelicate snort - his smile lopsided and showing his pointy canines.

“Quite a bit.” He presses his fingers into his eyes after a moment and flops over into his own lap, face in the cushion. “Mm-hnng-ee.” It’s a garbled mess but Chanyeol knows him well.

“I’ll make you something to eat. You have to take your pills again in an hour.” Chanyeol fluffs his hair before getting up to make some ramyun.

Surprisingly Baekhyun has enough reflexes to look up in time to make eye contact with Chanyeol, hair nestled in front of his eyes and cheeks all pink from the pillow.

“Okay~” he flops down onto his side, quite a feat since his injured leg is still parallel to the ground. He pulls a blanket around himself until he’s only a mop of grown out blond hair and sleepy puppy-like eyes in a mess of wool. “I lub yoo~” He snickers to himself.

Chanyeol almost clutches at his heart. He’s just too precious.

He’s going to be the one to die at this rate.

He’s just too fond.

 

 

Baekhyun is taken off painkillers after four days.

The doctor prescribes some lesser painkillers just in case, but Baekhyun is being stubborn about taking them and insists that he can manage. His pride has taken a knock, because he is struggling to walk. His thigh is always in pain during use due to the stitches holding the muscle together. But instead of sitting around, he starts hopping around on one leg with a stiff jaw, pretending to be unbothered, like hopping around is completely normal.

Chanyeol had to give him some credit - despite the discomfort he was probably in, Baekhyun was almost back to his normal peppy self. He caught him standing around pretending to be a stork or flamingo around his friends. He hid the winces of pain quite well from them, but not from him.

Within two days, Chanyeol went and bought him a crutch. He spent his hard-earned tips he got from the last few nights at the bar, but it was worth it when Baekhyun started complaining about being an old man, shaking around his crutch like a stick, and laughing genuinely for the first time in a while.

Now, Baekhyun was a terror with his new appendage.

“ _Baekhyun_.” Baekhyun was using his crutch like an extended arm to knock a box of cereal off the top of the shelf.

“It’s fine!” Baekhyun shushes him, catching the box surprisingly well one-handed. He tosses it into the shopping basket and immediately limps off at speed, the crutch squeaking against the tiles.

“Wait- what about- no!” He points at Baekhyun who freezes, crutch in the air hovering near a row of jam jars. “Let me get it.” He easily reaches up and picks the jam off the shelf.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Stop showing off.”

“I’m not!” He holds the jar to his chest. “It’s not my fault you’re short.”

“Tch.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “You’re insufferable.” He walks off to inspect the peanut butter.

How strange. Had he upset him? Usually Baekhyun was all about banter and more than happy to comment on his bowed legs in return.

“Maybe, but how about-!” Chanyeol quickly darts in front of him. “-you make use of your tall boyfriend instead!” He drops the basket and pushes his closed fists into his cheeks in an effort to make them puff out and be as cute as possible. Baekhyun always used to do this to him. “I’m super useful, you know.”

Baekhyun’s expression softens and he reaches out to poke the swell of his cheek. Bingo.

“Make use of you? What are you going to do, give me a piggy-back?”

Chanyeol stares at him seriously, immediately dropping into a squat and opening up his arms.

Baekhyun facepalms immediately, but ends up smiling into his palm and looking at him in fond disbelief. “No, Chanyeol. Not in the supermarket.” He pats his cheek before picking up their basket and moving down the aisle. “I’m not quite a cripple yet.”

Chanyeol watches him quizzically. Baekhyun would usually climb him like a tree, given the first opportunity of a lift, their surroundings be damned. He was respectful for society sure, but most of the time his fun nature got the best of him.

“Chanyeol, stop thinking so hard.” Baekhyun is reading the label on the back of a can. “I can hear you from over here~”.

He looks over when Chanyeol joins his side. He hands him the basket to carry, already struggling with his crutch.

“Don’t pout. I know just how useful those legs are yours can be. Don’t worry.” He hides a smirk behind a pondering, thoughtful hand.

It takes Chanyeol a moment, but when Baekhyun cops a grab at his ass, he catches the drift. He can feel the flush going all the way up to his hairline and Baekhyun seems _delighted_.

 

 

His recovery seemingly continues on smoothly for the rest of the week. Chanyeol has double shifts at work, and gets tied up in composition, so he doesn’t see his boyfriend for a few days. They exchange messages as normal, so he isn’t concerned.

That is, until he drops by Baekhyun’s apartment to surprise him with a home cooked meal on Monday evening and finds Baekhyun sitting on his couch looking defeated.

“I thought you were going back to work today?” Chanyeol says immediately, not even bothering to say hello. He puts his laptop bag by the door and immediately makes his way over, his heart squirming uncomfortably.

“Yeah, I was supposed to.” Baekhyun ruffles his hair and leans back further, trying to watch the television. His leg is propped up on the coffee table again. “But - uh - just not feeling great?”

“What’s wrong? Flu?” Chanyeol inspects Baekhyun’s avoidant expression with concern. “Your leg?”

“Mmm.” Baekhyun agrees quietly. “It’s hurting a bit.”

Immediately Chanyeol makes a grab at Baekhyun’s pajama pants, trying to pull it off his hips.

“ _Hey!_ ” Baekhyun’s grip is strong enough to stop Chanyeol’s hand. He also ends up sitting on it for good measure.

Chanyeol gives him a look that must be intimidating or something, because Baekhyun relents after a few moments with a grumbled, _fine_ , puffing up his hair in a sigh.

Chanyeol carefully pulls off his pants - at least he’s wearing boxers this time - until it’s below his knees. The gauze is off now, and his top stitches were removed a few days ago, so the wound is much easier to see. The skin around the cut looks pink and splotchy. He rests his hand over it gingerly and Baekhyun winces. It’s warm.

“Baekhyun, this is infected.” Chanyeol remarks worriedly.

“It’s not that bad.” Baekhyun’s right at least. It’s only lightly pink, and not burning hot. Plus, there’s nothing oozing. But Chanyeol fears the worst - there were other stitches in there, somewhere, from what he could remember.

“How long has it been like this?” He lightly presses at the pink skin and watches Baekhyun flinch. He stares at him accusatorily.

“Since this morning.” Baekhyun pulls up his pants again. “It’s really not that bad, Chanyeol. I’ll have it checked out tomorrow.”

Chanyeol looks him over, and feels a knot forming in his stomach. He isn’t risking it.

“No, we’re getting this checked out, now.” He fishes for his car keys in his jacket. “Come on, put on some pants.”

“Chanyeol, the doctor won’t be open at this time. Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not letting you get a fucking blood infection.” Chanyeol glares at him. “I will pick you up and carry you if I have to.”

“Chanyeol-”

He glares harder.

“... fine.” He throws his hands up and limps off to get dressed.

Chanyeol ends up driving to the emergency room at the local clinic. Baekhyun only whines a little bit - which is uncharacteristic. He could be incredibly stubborn. Maybe he’s also more concerned than he’s letting on.

They sit for over an hour waiting to get seen, because Baekhyun is hardly needing emergency treatment, unlike the guy with a seven inch nail stuck through his hand. Chanyeol avoids all eye contact with the injury, meanwhile Baekhyun is asking him all the questions. It’s an accidental woodworking injury.

Ninety minutes later a resident is free to see him, which is just in time because a woman had just walked in with a bloody rag - and Chanyeol swears she was carrying something that looked like a finger.

The resident asks him some basic questions before inspecting the wound himself. It immediately strikes Chanyeol that Baekhyun looks afraid, trying to hide it behind small talk.

With the smell of antiseptic, the murmuring of nurses, the distant wail of a frustrated baby, it’s all bringing back those feelings of dread. Seeing Baekhyun looking so small and uncertain makes him think of his dad - how he had looked back then. It brings back those well of emotions, of feeling out of time. He doesn’t want those feelings attaching to Baekhyun. It’s upsetting.

“Yeah, it’s a bit infected. Likely an acute tissue infection from removing the stitches.” The resident removes his surgical gloves after inspecting closer. “It’s minor, but these sort of things can turn ugly. Broad-spectrum antibiotics should do the trick. I’ll write you a prescription.”

The resident walks to the back to write out a script, leaving them a moment of privacy.

Baekhyun doesn’t say much, instead surprising Chanyeol by taking his hand carefully. Baekhyun’s hand is so small in his, but emotionally it feels so much larger.

“Thank you,” he plays with knuckles. “I know you hate hospitals, after your dad. I was being stupid.”

Chanyeol just nods. “It’s alright. Just glad it’s not serious.”

“Aw, _Chanyeollie._ ” He reaches up to pinch a cheek, but the resident interrupts with his return.

“You were right to get this checked out, but maybe a _bit_ dramatic to come to the emergency room.” The resident hands over the prescription to Baekhyun. “You can collect it at the hospital pharmacy in the main room. Let your doctor know immediately if you have any fever-like symptoms, okay?”

And just like that, the ordeal is over. Baekhyun collects his medication (and takes it immediately when they get to the car), and his plan of a home cooked meal is changed to a last-minute drive through. Baekhyun remarks he’s going to get fat while digging into a load of fries. Although it’s ridiculous, Chanyeol wouldn’t mind since all of his weight gain goes to his thighs anyway and he tells him as much.

Despite the drama passing, and Baekhyun reverting back to normal self, talking his ear off about the latest Netflix show, Chanyeol can still feel the remnants of an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that he can’t quite place. It only gets more intense the longer he stares at his boyfriend, and the faster his heart beats when he kisses him.

 

 

Within a few days the infection completely clears, and within the next week Baekhyun starts walking normally, albeit quite gingerly. He’s back at work and back to being social, almost like he never got injured - although his friend group reminds him almost every day by resending the video clip to the group chat.

It’s been almost four weeks since the injury, meaning it’s been almost a month since they last had sex. So, he isn’t surprised when Baekhyun starts almost literally ripping his clothes off when Chanyeol tries to drop a hint.

He hadn’t meant to set Baekhyun off, but then Baekhyun is pulling him onto the bed and moaning into his mouth and Chanyeol is reminded that he’s been just as desperate to get Baekhyun between the sheets.

“Come on baby, open up for me,” Baekhyun murmurs against his cheek, slowly pushing his fingers inside him. Chanyeol whimpers, curling forwards until he’s wrapping around Baekhyun’s broad frame. Pleasure sparks all the way down to his toes.

Baekhyun isn’t being gentle, and right now Chanyeol loves it. His body is making an obscene wet sound around Baekhyun’s fingers and it makes his face glow hot.

“Is it feeling good?” He pumps three fingers in and Chanyeol grabs at his shoulders, shuddering all over. Baekhyun’s cock is hot and hard pressed up against his tummy. “Hmm? Say something.” He presses a wet grin into Chanyeol’s lips before he uses his hands to part his asscheeks, teasing him.

Chanyeol is almost shaking from how badly he wants, nodding furiously.

“More,” he pants. “Yeah?” He pulls away from Baekhyun’s hands, trying to lift himself up.

“Yeah, come here.” Baekhyun is equally as breathless, sitting up a bit and encouraging Chanyeol into his lap. “Baby, please.”

Chanyeol can feel his dick twitching. Holy shit he never wants to sleep with anyone else. Nothing is better than this.

Chanyeol tries to crawl over Baekhyun’s legs and into his lap, but he’s never been very aware of his own oversized limbs. Baekhyun usually finds it endearing, a few bumps and knocks just adds to his silly charm.

Except this time, in his eagerness to sit on Baekhyun’s dick, Chanyeol presses his knee right into Baekhyun’s thigh with all of his weight.

“ _Motherfu-!”_ Baekhyun grabs at his leg immediately almost doubling over. Chanyeol is stuck kneeling to his side, with his hands over his mouth in horror.

“Fuck I’m so sorry!”

“It’s-” Baekhyun pushes his face into the bed for a moment, lifting up a finger to pause the sentence. After another few moments, he lifts himself up and wheezes “-okay.” There are tears welled up in his eyes, a reaction to the pain.

“I’m so so sorry.” Chanyeol frets over him, eventually trying to inspect the damage. Baekhyun lets him have a look. The injury is only a tender pink line now, and it luckily hasn’t changed thanks to Chanyeol’s crushing knee. There doesn’t seem to be any bleeding under the skin, but Chanyeol is overcome with the concern that any pulling force may split the scar line.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Chanyeol murmurs dejectedly, looking at the wound and then at Baekhyun’s now half-hard erection.

“Are you kidding me,” Baekhyun moves his injury out of sight. “You could have accidentally broken my leg and I would _still_ want to-” He gestures between them, and then his dick. “-you know, fuck you.”

“That’s... sweet?” Chanyeol smiles lightly, knowing the intentions meant behind the crude words. “I feel the same, so...” Chanyeol crawls over him - this time watching where he puts his knees - and considers. “How about I...” he trails off, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s sternum and wiggling his eyebrows. It takes a moment for Baekhyun to click.

“What? Fuck me? You want to?”

“I mean, I always want to?” Chanyeol supplies helpfully. His dick is already stirring in interest thinking about it. “Not that I don’t really enjoy when you do.”

“No, I know.” Baekhyun’s brows furrow together. “I just meant... now. But I mean, yeah - of course.” Baekhyun hesitates, something akin to concern settling across his face.

“Is something wrong, Baek?” Chanyeol asks carefully. “We don’t have to. We can do something else, it’s okay.” He rubs his ribs reassuringly. He doesn’t care what they do, just as long as they can enjoy it together.

“No -” Baekhyun interrupts him, “we can. I mean I love it when you-” Baekhyun seems a bit flustered. “I’m sorry, I just feel a bit weird?” He tries.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol rubs a thumb over the mole on his stomach.

“I don’t know, I just feel sort of...” Baekhyun stares up at the ceiling, looking for words, piecing together his thoughts. He seems to find them eventually. “I don’t know, when I’m the one - I feel sort of... vulnerable? And with this stupid leg thing... I already feel a bit powerless. So when you said I just - I don’t know, felt that.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol kisses just below his nipple and gives him a smile. “Want to do something else?”

“No.” Baekhyun shakes his head gently, and gives him one of those small smiles that makes Chanyeol’s heart to goo. “No I want to. I trust you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, dummy.” Baekhyun laughs and tugs at his arms until Chanyeol is hovering over him and he can lie down against the pillows. “Now fuck me properly.”

They have to go through the process of preparation again, but at least Baekhyun gets into it - finally seeming to relax again - and lets Chanyeol do it for him.

“ _Fuck_ \- Cha-” He gasps on his name and breaks off, writhing against the sheets. Chanyeol has two fingers pressing into his prostate, and lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Baekhyun’s toes curl into the comforter. “Good - that’s good.” He thumps his head against the pillows. “Come.”

Baekhyun opens up his arms. His cheeks are flushed so pink that it looks cute, but the way his body quivers and his cock is drooling over his stomach does not. He looks so devastating like that that Chanyeol can barely control himself as he grabs the lube to try and apply it over his dick.

“Gonna make me feel good?” Baekhyun breathes. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, hips rocking up, biting at his jaw.

“So good,” Chanyeol whimpers, promises, and he pushes home. Baekhyun is molten inside, and the fit is so tight that Baekhyun gasps for air.

“How do you even _fit_.” Baekhyun is caught between a breathy laugh and a whimper. His leg hooks around Chanyeol’s thigh and he rolls his hips up until Chanyeol is almost crying into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Fuck me, yeah?”

Chanyeol only nods, already starting to snap his hips forwards, sharply. Baekhyun shakes around him, panting into his cheek, licking into his mouth, whimpering on every thrust forward.

Baekhyun’s clawing at his shoulders, leaving welts, hips bucking and taking him in deeper, and legs rising to try and wrap around Chanyeol’s hips. They’re unintentional marks of control, but Chanyeol loves it, feeling encouraged, empowered, desired.

Chanyeol wraps his forearms around Baekhyun’s lower back and fucks into him. Immediately Baekhyun arches and wails, muscles clamping down harder around his cock.

‘Is it good?” Chanyeol rocks his hips faster, holding Baekhyun’s hips still. Baekhyun’s body responds in kind, writhing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and holds himself close. “So, good - _baby.”_ He pulls his own chest up further until they’re pressed together. His eyes are glossed over, and his lips swollen and pink, but there’s a fire in his eyes - a feralness that makes Chanyeol quake.

His legs are raising higher and tightening around his own, and Chanyeol has a lost faraway thought long enough to grab a hold of the injured leg and pull it off. Instead he holds it still, uses it as leverage to open him up more until Baekhyun is moaning every breath out, fingers grabbing onto Chanyeol hair.

“God-” Baekhyun hiccups. Chanyeol twitches inside him, can’t hide how much he enjoys it. “Make me come - _please_.” Chanyeol’s gut coils tight at the words - at the breathless plead - he wants it so badly.

He pushes Baekhyun down immediately, Baekhyun letting go of control and relenting. He holds his thigh up, keep his hips still with the remaining arm and moves his hips until there’s an audible slap and the back of Baekhyun’s thigh is going pink, just like his cheeks.

“Touch yourself.” It’s all he wants, and Baekhyun does. His pretty hands immediately drop and close around his cock, fucking into his fist. It must be overwhelming because his back arches, one hand letting go and reaching up to his mouth so he can bite it, other hand moving faster.

“ _Baekhyun_ -” His voice is wrecked, but he can’t stop it. “Please.”

Baekhyun’s leg is shaking and his eyes have gone glassy. “ _Make me-_ Chanyeol-” Baekhyun trembles, his hand twists around his cock desperately, “I’m gonna-” and Chanyeol fucks in deeply, until Baekhyun is coming in spurts across his stomach, curling in on himself. He wails, starting to milk the remainder of his orgasm out and Chanyeol’s hand immediately joins his, reveling in Baekhyun's full body shudders at every stroke.

Chanyeol can barely breathe after the display, at the flush spread over Baekhyun’s collarbones, the come spilled on his stomach and their hands, the look of absolute soft bliss on his face. So much so that’s he’s shocked when he recognises that he hasn’t come and his body is still boiling with need.

“ _Chanyeol,_ ” Baekhyun murmurs dreamily. His chest is heaving, trying to catch a breath. “God.” He wraps an arm around Chanyeol’s back and lifts his other thigh up to give him more space. “Come for me, baby.”

Just look at him, seducing him so easily.

Chanyeol almost breaks apart in his arms, and if Baekhyun hadn’t come first it would be embarrassing. Baekhyun shivers with aftershocks as Chanyeol continues to fuck into him. His pace is uneven. His brain is buzzing with white noise. His orgasm is surging under his skin.

All it takes is Baekhyun’s fingers slipping down his ass and inside him, and Chanyeol comes with a sob. The pressure on his prostate makes it intense, and he’s left physically shaking, rocking into Baekhyun to try and cope and holding onto him.

They’re left panting like they’ve run a marathon and enjoying the final sparks of their orgasms. Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun’s heart thundering in his chest, mirroring his own.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun laughs, taking in a few deep breaths. “I came so hard I was afraid I popped my leg open.” He looks so pleased with himself. “I should have told you to go easy on me.”

Chanyeol rolls over onto his side and studies Baekhyun curiously.

“Was I too-”

“No,” Baekhyun immediately stops him. “I’m kidding.”

He kisses him slowly, with more passion than he should have after sex. “It was great. I love you when you do that.” Baekhyun smiles at him dopily before pulling open his bedside drawer to find a tissue to clean them up.

Baekhyun busies himself kicking the dirty blanket off the bed and finding a new one, before curling into the pillow and kissing Chanyeol goodnight.

 

 

But post orgasmic bliss offers a startling clarity that Chanyeol wasn’t expecting. Maybe it was the release of tension that made other feelings more clear. Maybe it was the release of chemicals or something. Maybe it was the surge of emotions during sex. He definitely can’t sleep.

“Baekhyun, why do you keep saying that?” It’s been about fifteen minutes but Chanyeol’s brain can’t stop buzzing. It’s driving him to the point of frenzy, meanwhile Baekhyun is almost asleep next to him.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun cracks open an eye.

“You always say ‘I love you’ easily.” Chanyeol replies. Baekhyun is looking at him now and it’s making his stomach squirm even more. “I’m not sure what to think about it. If I’m supposed to think about it...” He trails off. Suddenly this conversation seems monumentally stupid and poorly timed. Maybe he should have saved it for a better occasion.

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun brushes a few strands of dark hair out of his eyes. The action is soothing - he wonders if Baekhyun did it on purpose to ground him. “I hadn’t really noticed. Does it bother you?”

“Hmm, no... not exactly.” Chanyeol ends up playing with Baekhyun’s fingers to keep himself calm. His stomach is in knots, just like when he was at the hospital - the second time. “I’m just wondering if I should take it as encouragement or not?”

Baekhyun smiles, face half sunken into the pillow and Chanyeol swears his heart is aching. Someone should not be so beautiful, so captivating.

“Encouragement for what, Chanyeol-ah~” He draws out his name, playfully. He wiggles closer until they’re almost nose to nose.

Chanyeol can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He’s probably blushing.

But this is it, isn’t it? The moment. One of the rare few moments in life where you confess. And it feels like maybe this will be the last moment for the rest of his life - because oh, how his heart _aches_ in a way it never has when he looks at Baekhyun now. How it ached when he was hurt too.

“I-”

“I love you,” Baekhyun replies instead, quietly like it’s a secret just between the two of them. So sure, so confident. “I meant it in the hospital, high on painkillers, and right now too.” He gives him a boxy smile like he hadn’t just flipped Chanyeol’s world upside down and bared his feelings.

He’s fearless.

Chanyeol knows he’s wheezing and he’s pretending to play it off. “Steal my moment, why don’t you?” Chanyeol smacks his arm. He might just be having a heart attack but he can’t be sure. Maybe this is just joy.

“By all means, have your moment.” Baekhyun blinks at him, waiting, studying him with such an intensity that Chanyeol know’s he can’t let this pass by. Baekhyun wants it just as much.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

Saying it makes him feel shy, but the smile Baekhyun gives him is worth all of the squirming in his stomach and the flush on his cheeks.

Eventually Baekhyun falls asleep on top of him, but not even his body could weigh down the lightness he feels in his heart.

 

 

“What are you laughing at?”

Baekhyun looks up from his phone and gives Chanyeol what could only be described as a fond look. Instead, Baekhyun lifts up his phone and shows him the message box.

 

_My boyfriend loves me~~~_

**well duh. did you seriously have to get stabbed to** **realize that?**

Sehun ⠂1 min

 **should I get stabbed too?** **  
** **u know, for a confession.**

Sehun ⠂now

 

Chanyeol sighs.

“Tell him no, but if it does happen, it’s a good motivator.” Baekhyun kisses his cheek, but Chanyeol is distracted by the phone again.

“Why did you send Sehun a picture of me sleeping this morning?”

“Because you’re so pretty!”

“Be careful, or _I’m_ going to stab you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- in case anyone was wondering - it's up to you whether chanyeol's dad died or not. it's only important that he was sick.  
> \- I hope I wrote them alright, and that baekhyun's feelings come across the right way. I'm stressing out.  
> \- I'm sorry, I think I've lot my touch at writing sex  
> \- please leave a comment if you enjoyed it? I'm not sure whether to continue publishing.


End file.
